Sueños
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Sueños…Mundos desconcertantes y, a veces, terroríficos. Sin embargo, siempre hay un sueño que nos puede arrancar una sonrisa al despertar…o dejarnos más confusos de lo que ya estábamos antes de cerrar los ojos


Summary: Sueños…Esos mundos extraños, desconcertantes y, a veces, terroríficos. Sin embargo, siempre hay un sueño que nos puede arrancar una sonrisa al despertar…o dejarnos más confusos de lo que ya estábamos antes de cerrar los ojos. (Soy pésima para los summarys, qué le voy a hacer…Lo siento…)

Disclaimer: ninguno de los pjs me pertenecen a mí, a mi Inner o a mis otras veinte personalidades diferentes (lástima…). Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts son, en su totalidad, de Eraqus y Yen Sid xD

.0.0.0.

Aqua elevó los ojos hacia el cielo, donde la luna ascendía poco a poco, emitiendo una luz clara y diáfana. Se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos, pesarosa, suspirando. La luna volvió a esconderse tras el manto de nubes, que tapaban cualquier brillo del firmamento. Oía el agua, susurrante, a punto de tocarle la puntera de sus zapatos. Oyó cómo rompía contra las rocas a lo lejos, y enterró su mano derecha en la fría y suave arena.

''Un vínculo inquebrantable'' pensó, abriendo sus grandes y azules ojos.

Desenterró la mano y rebuscó entre sus ropas un objeto muy especial, un objeto que la unía a sus amigos a pesar de la gigantesca distancia que les separaba. Cerró los dedos entorno al Siempre juntos, alzándolo hacia el cielo y girándole hacia los lados. Lo cogió con las dos manos y se lo llevó al corazón, sonriendo con tristeza. Se tumbó sobre la arena y pensó en sus dos compañeros, Ventus y Terra. Notó cómo algo húmedo resbalaba desde sus ojos cerrados para perderse en sus cabellos. Dejó escapar un entristecido y quedo suspiro y se restregó los ojos con una de sus manos, sin soltar ni por un momento el amuleto azul con forma de estrella.

-Tendría que estar hecho con conchas-susurró, casi riéndose y negando con la cabeza-. Se hizo lo que se pudo, Ven, Terra…

La imagen del joven rubio apareció claramente definida en la oscuridad de su mente, sonriendo como siempre y con los ojos brillantes y azules mirándola de forma amistosa. A su lado se perfiló la silueta de Terra, cruzado de brazos y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Vamos, Aqua!-exclamó Ventus-¿Pero desde cuándo tardas tanto?

-Siempre puntual y ahora te abandonas a las malas costumbres-dijo el moreno, torciendo la cabeza.

Aqua estiró un brazo, intentando tocar a sus dos amigos, pero al hacerlo estos se esfumaron como el humo entre sus delgados dedos. Más que humo, le recordó a unos granos de arena azotados por el viento, arena como la que ahora mismo la rodeaba y sobre la que estaba tumbada. Ladeó la cabeza, cansada, y se acomodó. Su mente se quedó en blanco y se abandonó al sueño.

...0.0.0

Abrió los ojos y se levantó, mareada. Miró a su alrededor, sin reconocer para nada aquel lugar tan…peculiar, por llamarlo de algún modo. Estaba en mitad de la nada literalmente, pues aquel sitio no era más que un infinito blanco, como si estuviese tendida en mitad de la más absoluta y solitaria…en efecto, nada. Giró varias veces sobre sí misma, al borde del delirio. ¿Qué lugar era aquel? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Estaba soñando o…?

-¡Eh!-gritó al ver a alguien a lo lejos-¡Eh, usted, oiga!

Se acercó corriendo a aquella silueta, que desapareció cuando se encontró a menos de cinco pasos. Frenó en seco, confusa. ¿Qué estúpido sitio era aquel, en el que aparecía y desaparecía gente de repente?

Cerró fuertemente las manos, frustrada, clavándose en una de ellas cinco puntas. Fijó la vista en la mano derecha y la abrió con lentitud. En ella reposaba el Siempre juntos, brillando levemente y emitiendo una pálida luz azulada. Dejó caer la mano y levantó la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó, con la esperanza de que alguien contestase.

Nada. No se oía nada.

-Si es un sueño, quiero despertar-susurró, bajando nuevamente la cabeza y clavando la vista en el Siempre juntos-. Quiero estar con Ventus y Terra. No…no quiero estar sola.

-¿Sola? Ah, al parecer, no soy nadie.

Aqua abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin atreverse a girar el cuerpo. Un escalofrío la recorrió por entero. Ese sueño era tan…extraño.

-Aqua, ¿estás ahí? ¿Desde cuándo ignoras a tus amigos de esta forma tan descarada? ¿No decías que no querías estar sola?

La joven sintió cómo la cogían por los brazos y la giraban lentamente. Cerró los ojos, pues no quería ver a la persona que tenía en frente. Eso era un sueño, nada más. Pensándolo mejor, prefería estar sola. Sería menos doloroso, más fácil de afrontar el hecho de que, a lo mejor, no volvería a ver a sus amigos.

-Abre los ojos, Aqua. ¿Me has hecho venir para nada?

-¿Venir? ¿A dónde?

-Si abres los ojos, hablaremos.

Aqua separó los párpados de forma lenta, viendo entre sus pestañas de forma borrosa a un chico alto y de rasgos serios. Se frotó los ojos, pestañeó un par de veces y terminó de abrirlos.

-Terra…-murmuró, sin poder evitar que sus labios se estirasen en una sincera sonrisa-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estamos?

El espadachín la soltó y se encogió de hombros, girándose.

-¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. Aunque, ¿qué importa? El caso es que ahora estamos juntos, ¿no? ¿No era eso lo que querías, regresar con tus amigos?

-Sí… ¿Y Ven?

-¿Ven? Ah…-sonrió-Ni idea. Ya hablaremos con él. Estos momentos son, al parecer, para nosotros dos.

Aqua giró la cabeza, lo suficiente para ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas de la vista de Terra. Si él supiese las veces que había soñado con tener un momento para ellos dos…Pero no así, no en un sitio inexistente. Ella quería estar con Terra en su hogar, bajo el manto de estrellas, tumbados en la cumbre de Tierra de Partida, sabiendo con certeza que si cerraba los ojos, el chico estaría a su lado al abrirlos. Ahora mismo, no estaba muy segura de ese hecho. Temía pestañear, girarse del todo y perderle de vista.

-Estás tensa, Aqua. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Que qué me ocurre?-agachó la cabeza, observando la punta de sus zapatos junto a las de Terra, situado frente a ella a escasos centímetros-Tengo miedo-admitió-. Sí, estoy asustada. ¿Y si desapareces de repente? ¿Y si no vuelvo a verte? ¿Y por qué no ha venido Ven?-exclamó, disimulando su preocupación con respecto al tema de que Terra se esfumase como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

El moreno se rio levemente, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-Ven, Ven…Hm, al parecer, no quiere venir. Tendrá cosas mejores que hacer. ¿Y tú, qué? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Ah, bueno, yo…No, la verdad es que no. Además-alzó la cabeza, sonriente-, llevaba tiempo esperando este momento.

-¿Este, en concreto?

Aqua se sonrojó y se quedó en blanco, sin saber qué decir.

-Esto, quiero decir…-le dio un suave golpe en el hombro con el puño, haciendo un ligero puchero-Ya me entiendes, Terra.

El joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.

-Bueno, pues algo tendremos que hacer durante este tiempo que tenemos, ¿no? ¿Se te ocurre algo?

La chica avanzó a trompicones hasta situarse al lado de Terra. Junto las manos, donde aun llevaba el Siempre juntos, y miró de reojo hacia la izquierda.

-Hm… ¿Hablar?

-¿Hablar?-repitió casi incrédulo el espadachín-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-Pues…-se encogió de hombros-No lo sé-se rascó la mejilla-. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Un combate amistoso?

Terra bajó la cabeza, parándose de golpe. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-No me apetece mucho, la verdad. Aqua, no he venido aquí para luchar contra ti, aunque sea entre amigos-acercó una mano a la joven y estrechó su delgada muñeca-. Te…hemos echado de menos Ven y yo.

Terra frunció el ceño mientras se mordía la lengua. Aqua sonrió, clavando la vista en su muñeca tapada por los dedos del moreno. Levantó los ojos y miró a su amigo, que estaba con la vista perdida.

-Terra, ¿estás ahí?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro. ¿Qué decías?

-¿Yo? Nada. Sólo te preguntaba que si seguías ahí-empezó a mover el brazo hacia delante y hacia atrás, arrastrando en su vaivén la extremidad de Terra-. Bueno, dime, ¿qué hacemos?

El joven la soltó, se agachó y se tumbó en lo que se suponía que era el suelo. Le hizo un gesto a Aqua para que le imitara. La chica se sentó a su lado y se acercó las piernas al pecho, echando la cabeza sobre ellas y mirando a Terra.

-Me gusta-dijo.

-¿Hm?

-Estar así, digo. Solo falta Ven y como si estuviéramos en casa.

Terra se incorporó y miró fijamente a Aqua. Luego, desvió la cabeza hacia el frente.

-Sí, estaría bien. Pero estar tú y yo solos tampoco está del todo mal, ¿verdad?-se levantó y le tendió una mano a Aqua-Eso es lo que pienso.

La joven cogió la mano que su amigo le ofrecía y asintió.

-Es una pena que tengamos poco tiempo. Pero bueno, no importa. Esto es una buena forma de estar juntos, ¿no crees?

-¿En…los sueños?-preguntó Aqua, esquivando la penetrante mirada de Terra.

-Algo así-contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-Oh, oh…

-¿Qué ocurre?

El chico señaló los tobillos de Aqua.

-Esto se está acabando. Estás despertándote.

-Espera, antes de que me vaya… ¿Esto es real? Quiero decir, si tú estás aquí porque yo lo estoy soñando o…si tú también estás soñando lo mismo.

-No lo sé. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos. ¿Podrías aguantar unos segundos más?

-¿Cóm…?

Terra cogió a la joven por los hombros y acercó sus labios a los de Aqua, uniéndoles en un fugaz pero intenso beso.

-Por si acaso-susurró tras separarse-. Si esta es la última vez que nos vemos, quería que tuvieses un buen recuerdo.

Las piernas de Aqua se habían desvanecido del todo, y su vientre comenzaba a desaparecer. Clavó los ojos en Terra y sonrió, riéndose con timidez.

-Seguro que volvemos a vernos. No, volveremos a vernos-confirmó-. Quiero creer que nos veremos de nuevo-le acarició la mejilla segundos antes de que sus dedos se esfumasen.

Terra sonrió con tristeza y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Terra, espera!-gritó Aqua, a punto de desvanecerse.

El chico se giró y la observó con cierta pena al ver que desaparecía.

-Te quiero. ¡Te quiero!-repitió más alto-¡Nunca olvides que te quiero!

El moreno sonrió y asintió.

-Yo también te quiero, Aqua. Siempre te he querido.

La joven terminó de desaparecer, con una sonrisa en el rostro y unas brillantes lágrimas brotando de sus azules ojos.

''Será un buen recuerdo…'' oyó Aqua en su mente ''¿Verdad, Aqua…?''

-Aqua...Aqua…

La chica frunció el entrecejo, reacia a despertarse. Sin embargo, algo la hizo abrir los ojos.

-¡Aqua, por fin despiertas!-exclamó un joven rubio, soltando su brazo-¡Terra y yo nos hemos dado un buen susto!

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?

-¿Cómo? ¿No sabes dónde estás? ¿Tan desorientada te has quedado? Estamos en nuestro hogar, ¿dónde si no?

Ella había estado en una playa…Y allí se había quedado dormida.

-Ven, no la atosigues tanto. Estará un poco confusa-dijo otro chico-. Es algo normal tras el golpe que se ha llevado en el entrenamiento que hemos estado haciendo; el examen de mañana no es cosa de risa-desvió los ojos hacia la chica- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

Aqua alzó la vista, fijándola en el rubio y en el moreno, reconociéndoles al instante.

-¡Ven, Terra!-exclamó, alegre, levantándose de la cama de un salto.

Ventus miró a su amigo con una ceja en alto. El moreno se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta.

-Vamos a ver las estrellas-le propuso el más joven-. Es relajante, ¿verdad que sí?

Aqua acarició la rubia cabeza de Ven y asintió.

-Claro. ¿Vienes, Terra?

Terra sonrió.

-¿Por qué no?

Los tres subieron a la cumbre de Tierra de Partida en silencio. Aqua pensó en aquel extraño sueño. Más bien, había tenido un sueño dentro de otro sueño. Una idea cruzó su mente. A lo mejor aquel peculiar suceso con Terra…

-Aqua, estás en las nubes.

-Lo siento, Ven. Es que…Bueno, he tenido un sueño un poco raro.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo-sonrió-. Pues ahora, no pienses en ello. Mira-señaló el cielo-. Tumbémonos y contemplemos las estrellas. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Ven se echó en el suelo, despatarrado. Terra se sentó con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada. Aqua se quedó al lado de él, de pie, con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda. Poco después, se sentó y miró de reojo a Terra, con algo de vergüenza. El chico le dio un apretón en la muñeca, tal y como lo había hecho en su sueño.

-Tenías razón-susurró, con cuidado de que Ventus no le oyese.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Aqua, confusa.

-Nos hemos vuelto a ver, ¿no?-sonrió-Estás aquí, despierta.

La joven abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Entonces, no había sido un sueño…Pero, si no lo había sido, ¿qué había ocurrido?

-Ey, ¿qué cuchicheáis?

-Nada, Ven-contestó Terra, mirando al cielo-. Cosas nuestras.

Aqua acercó la cabeza y posó durante unos instantes los labios en el hombro de Terra. Luego, se separó y sacó el Siempre juntos, alzándole hacia el firmamento.

-Siempre juntos-dijo, moviendo el brazo y cerrando sus dedos en torno a los del moreno.

Terra esbozó una leve sonrisa, correspondiendo al gesto de la chica.

-Siempre-dijeron él y el rubio al unísono.

Ven se echó a reír, contagiando a sus dos compañeros. Los tres se quedaron en la cumbre de Tierra de Partida, contemplando las estrellas, felices…e ignorantes de que aquella sería la última vez que estarían así.


End file.
